Sin
by Jeanne Reveur
Summary: Her mind had to be playing trick on her. She couldn't be falling in love with another woman. It was a Sin! Yet she blushed when she saw her rival. What was wrong with her? Appealshipping One-Shot


**This is just a little idea that popped into my head that I needed to put on paper...er...computer. I thought I'd try Appealshipping a try; and even though I've never wrote a shipping story, I thought I'd give it a go.**

**I do not own pokemon, and the Marlin region is co-owned by Sage Monarch.  
**

**Note: I'm going to step slightly into the religions in the pokemon world. I do not mean to offend anybody with this, and if you feel that something in here is a attack on you religion, I don't intend it to be. I'm just doing this for Plot purposes only. In no way, am I targeting a specific religion.  
**

"Quilfish is unable to battle! The winner goes to Zoey Menzel, of Snowpoint City!"

The red-headed coordinator beamed, as her name was called. She looked toward her opponent, seeing the look of disappointment in his eyes, but a smile on his face. She knew that feeling. It was how she felt, every time she lost. You're upset that you lost, but happy at the same time. She could picture the thoughts of "I'll win next time," going through his head.

She quickly put all that in the back of her mind, and accepted the ribbon. This was her last ribbon, the only one she needed to go to the Grand Festival. It was a great feeling. Now, all she had to do was win at there.

In a surge of happiness, she took the ribbon and raised it towards the sky, in the style she saw the ones who won against Candice back at the gym at home. She didn't do it normally, but today, she felt like it. She now had everything it took to do the Marlin region's Grand Festival, and something inside her told her she would finally win.

--

She walked into the pokemon center, still beaming. She did it. She finally did it. A part of her just wanted to shout at the top of her lungs, but she restrained herself. It was immature. If she happened to win the grand festival, then she would shout.

Instead, she just handed her pokeball's to the center's Joy, and went to get herself some dinner in the cafeteria. She recognized a few people from the contest in line, and gave them a friendly "hi." Most of them would just give a "Hi" back, before minding their own business. It wasn't that they were upset about losing, it was a long day. She could see little bags under everyone's eyes. She knew, because she had been in contests with a few of these people before. Most of the time, people were a lot friendlier towards her. It was nothing to really worry about.

She got herself a bowl of Torchic Potato soap, along with a bowl of chips with some Guacamole. A perfect meal, for a perfect day. She went, and sat herself at a pokeball shaped table, put her hand together, and closed her eyes,.

_Arceus. Thank you for everything. For the food, the cloths that I where, for the well being of my pokemon, and myself. Please, continue to be with me. Amen._ She opened her eyes, before remembering something else to put, _Also, thanks for helping me win the contest. Please, be with me at the Grand Festival. Amen._

On that note, she went to work on her food. The soup was practically a thin mashed potato, with some vegetables, and a little meat in it. She never did get why they called it soup. She took a chip, dipped it in the "soup", than dipped it in the Guake. She smiled as she ate it. Her whole family said that was gross, but in her mind, it was the best food in the world. It was her way of treating herself. Screw what everyone else thinks. She actually got a little bit of pleasure at looking at the faces of person walking by. The look of "What the hell is that chick eating"? was always amusing.

She was always tempted to say "Hey, it's just as bad as dipping Pizza in ranch dressing!" something she thought was disgusting. If she really wanted to gross people out, she'd dip pasta in apple sauce; something that never failed to gross people out. A little thing she learned from her sister.

She smirked to herself, not believing how childish she was being. She was just in a good mood. She did make it the Grand Festival after all. That was most of the journey. Now, all she had to do, was focus on winning.

"Zoey!" She heard from behind her. She turned around, and was greeted from a hug by none other than her friend, and rival: Dawn.

"Hey, Dawn," she managed to grunt out; even though the girl was squeezing the air from her, "can't…breath." Dawn quickly let go, allowing Zoey to get a full look at her.

It had been six years from when they first met, a Dawn had grown from a little kid, to a mature woman. Her blue hair was still as long as it was, but she no longer kept it down. She now put it in two pig-tails. She wore a pink sleeve-less top, with black strips at the bottom, along with dark blue jeans, with a black scarf as a belt.

"Sorry 'bout that!" Dawn smiled her usual care-free smile, "I just haven't seen you in a while…apart from TV." One question popped into Zoey's mind.

"Why didn't you enter the contest?" She asked, "Don't tell me you got here too late!" Dawn laughed, before taking out a small pink case. She opened it, and inside, were five colorful ribbons. Zoey's eyes widened.

"Never thought you'd see the day when I had more ribbons then you, did ya?" Zoey wanted to object, but she couldn't. It was kind of true. I mean, it was Dawn. She was practically Dawn's mentor! It was when that thought popped into her head, that she felt a sense of pride. She had taught Dawn everything she knew about coordinating. She had been there for the Blunette since day one, and now, the girl was a professional coordinator.

"Congratulations." She said finally, "You've earned it." Dawn giggled.

"Thanks!" She chirped, "I guess all that's left, is get as far as I can in the Grand Festival!"

"Hey Dawn!" A voice called out. Zoey looked, to see a man with green hair and glasses gesturing to the girls, "I've found us a seat!" Dawn sighed.

"I have to go," she giggled, "That's my boyfriend."

Something in that sentence disturbed Zoey. Boyfriend? Dawn? No…just…no. She was too young to have a boyfriend! No…she wasn't. Dawn was sixteen now. It shouldn't have surprised her that Dawn was dating. Still, for some reason, she was just uncomfortable with the idea.

She watched as Zoey and her boyfriend sat down at a table across the room, and how Dawn would giggle occasionally. Dawn had one of the best laughs in the world. It was so cheerful, so full of life. So carefree. It made her smile, every time she heard the blue-haired girl laugh.

_That guy is one lucky bastard…wait, what am I thinking?_

She didn't think of Dawn that way. Dawn was her rival. Her friend, nothing more. Besides…she wasn't…gay. She knew she wasn't. She couldn't be. It was a sin, for crying out loud. She came from a good, Arceist family. They had taught her to know better then that. Not to mention, she had gone to the best Arceist School in her city. They had taught her liking those of the same gender…it wasn't right, and to pity those who did.

No, she didn't like Dawn in that way. No way she could. She would never disgrace her family, and religion like that. She was better then that. No, it was just…her mind playing tricks on her. Her mind, subconsciously making sure she stayed true to her morals. Yeah, that was it. She didn't like Dawn in that way.

_Although…she does look pretty nice in that outfit. Wait!_

* * *

**Now comes the question: One-Shot, or continue?**

**I thought Menzel seemed like a good last-name. Zoey Menzel. Rolls off the tounge, don't you think?**

**Let me know your thoughts. Like it, hate it? See a error? Tell me! It will only take a few seconds!**

**Jeanne**


End file.
